The present invention relates to the formation of images within solid sheets of a substrate and texturing the surface of the solid sheets of the substrate.
From the advent of plastics, users and manufacturers have sought a workable method for imprinting or forming images thereon. Prior imaging technologies suitable for use on other materials, for instance metals, wood, and the like, have not generally met with success when used to perform permanent imaging on plastics. Examples of such prior imaging technologies include, but are not limited to, paints, decals, lacquers, and dyes. In general, the problems associated with utilizing prior imaging or marking technologies center on certain chemical and physical properties of plastics in general.
One of the great advantages of plastics is that they can be formed into complex shapes having inherently very smooth surfaces. While this is an advantage in the manufacture of such plastic objects, the extremely smooth and often chemically resistant nature of plastic surfaces renders the application thereto of paints and the like less than satisfactory. Many paints, for instance enamels, when applied to plastics, tend to flake or peel when the plastic is flexed or when the image is subjected to physical distress, such as abrasion or temperature change.
In searching for a methodology for forming permanent, abrasion-resistant images in sheet plastics, workers in this field have noted that plastics tend to be molecularly similar to certain fabrics, which are imaged utilizing a dying process known as “dye sublimation.” According to known dye sublimation processes, an image, for instance a decorative design, is formed of sublimation printing inks on a dye carrier, sometimes also referred to as a transfer paper or auxiliary carrier or sheet.
Sheets are often, but not exclusively, formed of paper. Printing the image on the sheet is carried out by any of several known printing methods including, but specifically not limited to, offset, inkjet, or rotary printing methods. The print images formed on the sheet are transferred by sublimation, also called transfer printing, from the dye carrier to the textile or fabric, which is to be decorated with the design.
There are several known dyestuffs suitable for use with dye sublimation printing techniques. The actual dye sublimation ink or dye carrier utilized is not essential to the principles of the present invention, provided that the dyestuff is capable of sublimation. This is to say that the dye sublimation ink moves directly to the vapor state from the solid state upon the application of heat. One type of printing ink suitable for sublimation printing is prepared from dye sublimation ink utilizing binders and oxidation additives. The term “sublimable” is defined herein to mean capable of sublimation.
From the foregoing discussion, it will be appreciated that one of the advantages of dye sublimation printing is that the image is actually formed within the structure of the textile, or substrate, on which it is imprinted. This is in direct contrast to most printing techniques, wherein the image is formed solely on the surface of the substrate. While surface-formed images are completely suitable for many applications, they are less than optimal for others. By way of illustration, in the preceding discussion of dye sublimation images formed in textiles, it will be appreciated that if a textile is subjected to substantial wear, as is a carpet, an image formed solely on the surface of that carpet, or on the surface of the individual carpet fibers, will tend to wear quickly.
It will further be appreciated that most inks suitable for forming surface images tend to be opaque. Again, this is suitable for many applications. However, where it is desirous that the resultant article has a lustrous or translucent property, the use of such opaque inks precludes the desired translucent image.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,308,891, issued Nov. 13, 2012, entitled “Method For Forming Dye Sublimation Images In Solid Substrates” describes a method for forming dye sublimation image in a plastic substrate and is incorporated by reference for all purposes.